None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a radio antenna device and, more particularly, is for an automatic antenna direction controller which controls the rotation of a radio antenna while utilizing a meter for setting of an indication of an antenna heading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna rotating devices often incorporate a controller operated rotor system to rotate antenna arrays of various sizes substantially about a 360xc2x0 arc in order to point or aim an antenna array towards a radio station with which two way radio communications is desired in order to maximize signal strength. Antenna arrays often are of such great physical size and dimension that rotation to a desired heading is accomplished over a length of time in which a radio operator must manually depress and hold a control switch until such desired direction is obtained. Often such manual operation of the control switch is lengthy and as such diverts the radio operator""s attention from other aspects of operation of a radio station, especially in such events as high speed radio contest events or in rapidly bringing the station into operation for contact with radio stations where flexibility and quickness of operation of the station result in a successful and timely radio contact. Other problems also exist in antenna rotational systems where a brake is incorporated. Often the brake is immediately set when the directional switch is released, thus engaging the brake prior to coast down of the antenna and rotor. The brake system, the rotor motor, the antenna and the antenna tower adversely absorb the shock of the instant brake application, thus potentially damaging the involved components thereof. Other problems encountered with prior art systems are at or near the rotational limits of the rotor motor where gear sticking, jamming, or other gear problems occur as the rotational stops are impinged. Still other problems occur where the momentum of the rotating antenna array carries the array past the desired direction. In such cases the antenna must be brought back to the desired heading. Yet another problem encountered with some rotors is that of a sticky brake where an unsticking routine must be accomplished to unstick a stuck brake. Clearly what is needed is an antenna direction controller which is automatic in operation and which overcomes the deficiencies and disadvantages of prior art devices.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic antenna direction controller.
According to one or more embodiments of the present invention, there is provided an automatic antenna direction controller for mounting in a rotor control box. The automatic antenna direction controller connects and interfaces with components in pre-existing or newly fashioned rotor control boxes to control antenna direction automatically (or manually) as desired. A dual use meter needle is utilized to either select a heading or to indicate a heading. In automatic operation, a heading selection is controlled by the meter needle which is steerable by a pointer knob where the meter needle indicates the direction in which an antenna is to be pointed, the result of which is either a clockwise or a counterclockwise rotation commanded by a command/brake release paddle switch. Manual operation is provided for by the command/brake release paddle switch for manually releasing an antenna brake and by paddle switches for manually directed rotation of the antenna in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction. Also included are a multi-color light emitting diode (LED) for annunciating rotational status with respect to the percentage of rotation completer, a red LED which annunciated brake release, a red LED which annunciated counterclockwise antenna rotation in the automatic and manual mode, and a red LED which annunciated clockwise antenna rotation in the automatic and manual mode. Optional user selectable provisions are also provided for an unstick routine option, as later explained in detail. The automatic antenna direction controller can be furnished in a kit form or installed in a factory-built rotor control box.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an automatic antenna direction controller which can be installed in an existing rotor control box or which can be included in newly fashioned rotor control boxes.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an automatic antenna direction controller which provides for automatic hands-off operation after bearing selection.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an automatic antenna direction controller which provides for manual operation.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an automatic antenna direction controller which incorporates a pointing control knob and which selects the desired heading by positioning a meter needle which also displays the heading of the rotor and antenna.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an automatic antenna direction controller which provides a delayed brake application in an automatic or manual rotational mode.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the inclusion of an optional unstick routine for a sticky brake.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the inclusion of optional electronic end points near the rotational limits.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the inclusion of an electronic overshoot option.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of a multi-color status LED, the color of which is displayed is based on the percentage of rotation completed.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an open pot algorithm/wiggle. In the event a valid pot reading is not attainable, the system will estimate the current position and annunciate that the position is estimated by oscillating the meter +/xe2x88x92 at a rate of 5 Hertz.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a 90xc2x0 offset mode for use where an antenna utilizing the same rotor may be mounted at a right angle to another antenna.
Having thus enumerated significant aspects and features of embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an automatic antenna direction controller.